


confession

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Priest, Priest!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/"><b>spn_gabriel</b></a> kink meme for the prompt: <i>Dean/Gabriel - priest!kink; Gabriel follows the boys out on a hunt and gets to meet Father Dean</i> (originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1908303#t1908303">here</a>).</p>
    </blockquote>





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/) kink meme for the prompt: _Dean/Gabriel - priest!kink; Gabriel follows the boys out on a hunt and gets to meet Father Dean_ (originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1908303#t1908303)).

Gabriel wipes his palms against the front of his pants. It's not that he's _nervous_ , really; he's seen and done far too much to let something like this get under his skin. But it's been a very long time since he's stepped foot into one of his Father's houses with a pure intent.

He bows his head whenever someone walks by. The church is nearly empty, just a few stragglers leaving, but Gabriel doesn't have time to be distracted by frivolous conversations. He followed Sam and Dean here earlier this morning; watched them hijack the service and lead it decently enough (Sam, at least), the attentive flock none the wiser. Gabriel had smirked at the look on Dean's face when he's ushered over to the confessional, a small room off to the side.

Gabriel keeps a close eye on the door, watching the line slowly disperse. He wonders what sort of advice Dean is giving people, if it's what they want to hear or what they need to be told. When the last person enters, Gabriel stands, slowly making his way towards the room. He hasn't seen Sam since the service, and Gabriel's pretty sure he hightailed it out of there before getting sucked into a similar duty.

The woman exists the room, smiling at Gabriel as she passes him. He takes a deep breath before entering, making sure to lock the door behind him. There's only low lighting coming from Dean's side of the confessional, and the darkness makes Gabriel bold. When he looks around he's surprised to see only a folding screen dividing the room in half, held up by latches and screws.

"What can I help you with, my son?" Dean's voice is different, deeper and more solemn than what Gabriel's used to. He's pretty sure he can hear a low reverberation in Dean's words, the white collar snug against his throat, and Gabriel catches his whimper in time. It takes him a moment, but then he sits down and tries to remember how this works.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," he murmurs, and even saying the words gives him a sick thrill. He knows God, far too well sometimes, and the spiel doesn't match his experiences. But then Dean shifts, the robes rustling and Gabriel squirms in his seat at what that noise could mean. He's ready to keep going, his words already planned out: _I've lusted, father, falling for someone I know I shouldn't be with._

But Dean's voice breaks into his thoughts. "Is everything okay?" and Gabriel's brain suddenly decides to go improv. He moves the seat closer to the screen, until he can count Dean's freckles through the openings.

"I've lost my faith. In God, in humanity. In _man_ ," he emphasizes, and god he hopes Dean didn't wake up on the dumbass side of the bed this morning.

Dean's words seem to catch in his throat. "What are you looking for from me, my son?"

"Guidance." Gabriel whispers, and he watches Dean's throat constrict.

"I...I am not that man." There's a waver there, just enough to move Gabriel from his seat, to unhook the screen and pull it back. Dean's protests die down when he looks up and realizes who it is. "Gabe... What are you doing here?"

"I got lost, weren't you listening just now?" Gabriel's tone is teasing, but when Dean's gaze flickers away, he drops the amusement out of his voice. "I'm here for you."

Dean doesn't look at him, but Gabriel can see the strain in his neck, the way his legs shift underneath the robes. When Dean crosses his arms the sleeves fall back, exposing tan scarred skin. The combination of it all is enough for Gabriel to drop to his knees, and that's what gets Dean's attention back on him.

"What're you...?"

"Be quiet." Gabriel cuts him off, moving forward to settle between Dean's knees. His placement there causes the robes to move up - Gabriel shamelessly helping them along - until they're hiked up to Dean's thighs. Gabriel looks up at him approvingly. "Really? Going commando in a church while pretending to be the priest? You make me proud."

Dean flushes, shaking his head. "It was a dare..." His fingers clench in the fabric, kneading at it as Gabriel's hands move higher up his legs.

"Don't care." Gabriel pauses, his hand at the base of Dean's cock. "You're just going to be thankful you're depraved enough to go for it."

"Hey." Dean sounds annoyed, but his words are cut short when Gabriel ducks his head and takes Dean in his mouth. "Fuck!" Dean whispers loudly, his hands grasping at Gabriel, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"Mmm," Gabriel agrees, humming around Dean's dick. It's better than he had imagined, the coarse wool robes rough against his face and arms as Dean's body rolls up against him.

It's not too long before Dean's hand is cupping at Gabriel's cheek. "Not gonna last..."

Gabriel pulls off, licking his lips. "I'm gonna chalk that statement up to this whole situation, rather than your own personal shortcomings."

"Fucking hate you sometimes." But Dean's grinning when he says it, his hips jerking up against Gabriel's hand. Dean pulls at his shoulder, until Gabriel stands and moves forward, until he's straddling Dean's lap. He leans forward to nose along Dean's neck, his hand picking up speed on his cock.

Gabriel's hard, has been since he first entered the confessional. He thrusts forward, rubbing against his hand on Dean's dick, and it's what he needs, except still not enough. Dean tips his head back, his hands gripping at Gabriel's hips as if he's trying to fuck into him. Gabriel licks along the line where the collar's pressed against flesh, tasting salt and desperation and sanctity.

"Gabriel!" Dean jerks forward, muffling his cry in Gabriel's shoulder as he comes against him. Gabriel strokes him through it, until Dean is leaning back and sucking in deep breaths. After a few minutes Dean opens his eyes to stare at him. "Really? Here, of all places?"

Gabriel shrugs as he stands, snapping his fingers to clear the mess away. "Worked, didn't it?"

"You're a cocky asshole sometimes, you know that?"

"I've been called worse." Gabriel helps Dean to stand, his hands smoothing out and straightening Dean's robes. He doesn't really know what happens next. Dean is new and tempting like that, but one-sided, as far as Gabriel knows.

"Hey." There's a slight tug on Gabriel's shirt and he turns to meet Dean's gaze. "You, uhh, wanna come hang out at the hotel room? Sam's off at the library for awhile."

Gabriel does his best to keep his smile in check. "Lead the way, father."


End file.
